Tout ira bien
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Est-ce que tout ira réellement bien, surtout en ce qui concerne les sentiments qui divergent des uns et des autres ? Et qui rendent parfois les situations plus complexes ? Ou plus simple ? -Complet-
1. Prologue

**_J'hésitais à partager cette histoire sur FF, car je ne sais pas si je publierai oui ou non la suite sur ce site, mais cela peut convenir comme one-shot. Donc petite explication, j'ai écrit cette histoire sur la base d'une vidéo que j'ai moi-même créée sur le couple Rizzle (qui ne m'appartient pas) et j'ai retransmis les sentiments visuels par écrit et cela sous diverses façons. Pour ceux qui veulent voir la vidéo, j'ai mis le lien sur mon profil. _**

* * *

Jane se retourna dans son lit encore à moitié endormie. Posant son bras au loin de son visage, elle ne sentit qu'à ses côtés un vide glacial presque que habituel. Ouvrant lentement les paupières pour se faire envahir par la douce lumière du jour, elle réalisa qu'elle était de nouveau seule dans son lit. Avait-elle de nouveau imaginé cet instant magique cette nuit ? Ces sensations, cette chaleur et douceur contre sa peau. Dans son cœur ? Ce serait un cruel rêve…

Mais en sortant de ses songes, Jane se mit à rayonner de bonheur quand elle vit sa meilleure amie/amante lui apporter un plateau repas appétissant au lit. Des croissants, jus d'orange, café, fraises et tartine de beurre. La brunette se mit à saliver, non par la nourriture qui titillait ses narines. Mais par la magnifique présence de la légiste qui lui souriait.

Le matin sans maquillage, et simplement habillée d'un de ces t-shirt et un sexy boxer dentelle beige fit frémir de bonheur la brunette. Elle avait une chance incroyable d'être aux côtés d'une merveilleuse personne, belle, intelligente, gentille et adorable.

« Bonjour beauté. » Salua amoureusement Maura qui se pressa de rejoindre sa dulcinée, puis elle posa délicatement le plateau sur la table de chevet. Lorsqu'elle vit Rizzoli ouvrir les bras en grand, elle ne put s'empêcher de se caler affectueusement contre son corps chaud. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'elles entretenaient une relation qui dépassait la frontière de l'amicale. Elles étaient mêmes prises de court par leurs sentiments respectifs qui étaient si intenses et profonds. Et elles entretenaient tout cela en secret loin du regard des autres, profitant de l'une de l'autre sans aucune pression étrangère ou extérieure. Bien que dorénavant, elles n'arrivaient même plus à garder les gestes d'affections qu'elles se donnaient auparavant leur grand pas. Comme les caresses amicales, embrassades. Cela rendaient nos meilleures amies plus mal à l'aise mais surtout craintive d'être découvertes par leur entourage proche. Mais cette distance, rendit encore plus suspicieuse nos protagonistes qui ne savaient plus sur quel pied danser.

« Bonjour mon ange. » Souffla Jane en embrassant tendrement le front de Maura.

« Je n'ai pas eu besoin de te réveiller pour une fois. »

« Je dois l'avouer que c'était presque impossible, j'ai tellement bien dormi et j'ai envie que cela continue encore…heureusement qu'on est le dimanche matin…et si on continuait notre grasse matinée ? » Proposa Rizzoli qui embrassa avidement le cou de Isles qui soupirait de béatitude.

« Le programme me semble bien, malgré qu'il serait préférable que l'on se restaure avec une alimentation équilibrée et qu'ensuite on fasse des activités pour entretenir au maximum notre corps afin de le préserver de nombreuses longues années sans avoir des problèmes de santé. Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse un tennis ou footing ?»

« Ou autre chose qui peut nous aider à sécréter de l'immoglobune a, endorphine. » Suggéra lascivement la détective dont les mains sur les hanches de son amante remontaient légèrement vers ses côtés. Elle sentit sous son touché les tremblements d'Isles.

« L'immunoglobuline A Jane, et c'est un isotope d'anticorps majoritairement produit au niveau des muqueuses, où elles constituent une première ligne de défense immunitaire contre les toxines et les agents infectieux présents dans l'environnement, soit conventionnement la grippe. Oh donc tu parles de relation sexuelle ? »

« Docteur Dorothea Isles ! Tu ne peux pas être plus romantique ? » Commenta faussement choquer la brunette qui claque doucement le bras de sa compagne.

« Pourquoi ? C'est ce que nous allons faire du sexe, je ne comprends pas le romantisme dans ce sujet précis… »

« A ce que je remarque tu ne regardes pas les films romantiques, du genre les phrases clichées que l'on sort à son amoureux, les plus belles étoiles sont dans les yeux d'une femme amoureuse, ton sourire ensoleille toute ma journée. Il y a aussi les cadeaux avec des roses, ou les demandes de mariage sur un ballon dirigeable, ou dire une personne que l'on aime sur des affiches blanches ? Ou la première fois qu'un couple fait l'amour, pétale de rose ou dîner romantique au bord de la mer….»

« Non. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est excitant ou romantique. » Répondit franchement la châtain sous l'air incrédule de son interlocutrice.

« Et bien nous allons arranger cela ce soir. On fera une soirée vidéo, je fais parfaire ton éducation sur le romantisme. »

« Ce qui signifie qu'on mangera ces aliments riches en protéine saturé et mauvaise graisse ? Cela fait partie du romantisme ? » Commenta dubitative Isles.

« Si tu le prends de cette façon, je vais me venger de ta mesquinerie ! » Maura se mit à rire de toutes ses forces quand Jane se mit à la chatouiller vigoureusement.

« J-Ja…ah…ahahha… ; arrête… » Implora à bout de souffle la châtain.

« Non! » Nos deux amies se retrouvèrent toutes les deux allongées sur le lit. Maura la chevelure blé éparpillée en des vagues indomptables, était en dessous et à la totale merci de Jane.

« Tu es vraiment belle Maur… » Souffla le regard plein d'admiration la détective en caressant les joues chaudes et vives de la légiste qui sourit timidement.

« Tu l'es aussi Jane beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses… » Puis elles s'embrassèrent passionnément et puis plus fougueusement comme étaient leur geste. Le t-shirt de Jane atterrit sur le sol, la brunette allait enlever cette barrière vestimentaire quand elle entendit un cri. Surprise, la brunette releva son regard chocolat vers la porte de sa chambre tout comme Maura qui blêmit en une fraction de seconde.

« Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire les filles ! »

« Ma ? »

« Angela… » La concernée s'appuya contre le mur pour prévenir d'une chute certaine.


	2. Chapitre 1 Confrontation

**_Chapitre 1 Confrontation_**

Sous une position compromettante et sans équivoque de la nature de leur action, Jane encore à la réalisation de la situation, reprit rapidement le contrôle de soi. Elle se leva d'un bond de Maura qui pendant ce temps là, essayât de se présenter de manière plus convenable et appropriée. Bien que cela ne fut pas aussi simple. La châtain dont elle ne pouvait contrôler les soubresauts effrayés de ses mains, elle tenta de remettre correctement sa chevelure bataille en place, dont elle essaya de dompter les courbes sauvages. Puis elle baissa le plus bas possible sa chemise qui t'a la détendre de plusieurs centimètres au niveau de ses cuisses. Et Jane voyant cette image d'une personne en demande d'aide, ne put s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger par n'importe quel moyen, elle lui avait donné une couverture pour la couvrir entièrement. Puis lui apporta de la chaleur, de la compassion mais surtout son amour inconditionnel en lui frictionnant son corps abattu. Le silence était le grand maître, seules les respirations agonisantes étaient accompagnateur.

« Docteur Isles, vous pourriez nous laisser seule ma fille et moi. » Déclara sans émotion Angela se montrant d'une grande hostilité qui ne correspondait point à la matriarche italienne. Sous le choc d'une telle froideur et distance qu'elle avait l'habitude de recevoir à son enfance de la part de sa mère adoptive Constance, et une telle indifférence de la part de sa mère biologique Hope. Maura se sentit étrangler jusqu'à la suffocation sous le regard de la personne qu'elle considérait comme une véritable mère de coeur. Il y avait de l'amertume mais surtout de l'indignation dans ses paroles. Même une gifle n'était pas aussi douloureuse, le choc pouvait durer de quelques secondes, mais ces mots se répétèrent incessamment dans son esprit, telle une douloureuse mélodie.

La châtain mal à l'aise d'un tel traitement de faveur, baissa honteuse du regard, les larmes qui franchirent presque à leur limite. La détective perçut ses craintes ainsi que tremblement et fusilla hargneusement du regard sa mère, qui ne semblait pas en être affectée de sa colère. Voulant réconforter son amie, la brunette souhaitait le serrer dans ses bras, qu'importent les jugements désapprobateurs de sa mère. Elle était le cadet de ses soucis pour le moment. Mais elle ne rencontra que du vide, car se levant de sa place, la légiste allait s'en aller, toutefois elle se fit retenir par la poigne implorante de Jane qui lui promettait de la protéger contre tous dangers. Qu'importe de qui venait la menace, elle allait être son bouclier, son rempart. Isles croyait dur comme fer à son amie, toujours, elle lui confierait sans y réfléchir à deux fois sa vie. Toutefois nos amies n'étaient pas en présence d'un vulgaire criminel, la fille de Doyle ne voulait pas être une source de conflit entre une mère et sa fille.

La châtain savait pertinemment à quel point c'était traumatisant et blessant d'être rejeté par sa propre famille. Combien de fois avait-elle vécu cette situation ? Tellement de fois qu'elle n'était pas certaine de s'en remettre totalement. Sans sa meilleure amie, elle ne saurait pas comment survivre. Elle était un véritable cadeau du ciel à sa solitude. Elle bénissait chaque moment de l'avoir rencontré, de partager ces moments de bonheur comme de malheur. Et imaginer la perdre ainsi que la famille Rizzoli lui lamina le coeur en morceau. Peut être qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être heureuse ? Peut être que Jane méritait mieux qu'une personne aussi fragile qu'elle ? Peut être...tellement de conditionnelle que cela lui donna un mal à son muscle cardiaque...

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je peux me lever et lui parler dans le salon. Reste ici Maur, tu es aussi chez toi ici. » Commenta affectueusement la brunette en touchant l'avant bras de sa compagne qui l'évitait comme si cela était du feu ardent. Ce brusque rejet peina la détective qui serra du poing, cependant elle en comprenait les circonstances. Mais ce n'était pour autant moins douloureux...

« Jane laisse la partir et maintenant ! » Ordonna autoritairement dégoûter Angela de ce qu'elle voyait devant ces yeux, lorsqu'elles étaient simplement amies, cela ne la dérangeaient ces démonstrations d'affection, mais pas dans ces conditions alors qu'elle voyait de ses propres yeux leur réelle signification. La mère italienne montra la sortie à la légiste qui observa le sol de peur d'affronter ce qui lui faisait face.

« Ça ne dérange pas que tu me parles de cette façon, mais je ne le tolérerai pas si ce traitement est pour Maura ! Elle n'a rien fait de mal ! Et on est chez moi ici ! Pour qui tu te prends de rentrer comme ça ? Ne t'avais-je pas déjà dit de ne plus le faire ? » Riposta sur les nerfs la brunette totalement brisée lorsqu'elle voyait sa meilleure amie retenir péniblement ses sanglots. Elle perçut son chagrin par les tremblements de ses épaules. La voir amenuisée ainsi face à sa mère était intolérable.

« Je pense que je vais y aller, c'est plus que nécessaire. » Souffla la légiste d'un pénible murmure.

« Maur… » Appela timidement la brunette qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose, jeter de sa maison sa mère et consoler sa meilleure amie qui en avait visiblement besoin.

« Je vais bien…appelle-moi plus tard… »

« Tu en es certaine ? »

« Oui…s'il te plaît...ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi... »

« J'en ferai toujours pour toi... » Avoua amoureusement la brunette sous le rosissement de la châtain se leva rapidement du lit et prit ses affaires, elle observa Angela presque de manière implorante, mais la concernée trop fière mais surtout obstinée ne daigna même pas prendre la peine de la regarder, elle s'écarta seulement du chemin.

« Alors tu voulais me parler ? J'attends ? » Souffla d'un ton dédaigneux le garçon manqué qui était assis sur son lit et posa sa tête contre ses genoux.

« Tu devais avoir la décence de t'habiller. » Ces mots qui claquèrent dans l'air firent frémir de colère celle qui les recevait, Jane alors inspira profondément pour ne pas s'emporter bien que sa patience était sur le point de craqueler.

« Un: je suis chez moi, deux: je t'ai dit de ne pas rentrer comme un moulin, et de trois: tu m'as déjà vu nue quand j'étais enfant, et en ce moment j'ai un soutif. » Répliqua la brunette sur les nerfs. Elle se leva de son lit et mit son t-shirt.

« Mais maintenant tu n'es plus une enfant. » Ses paroles ne firent simplement rire jaune la brunette. Elle fit finalement face à quelques centimètres de son interlocutrice.

« Je le sais que je suis une adulte, mais c'est toi qui continues de me materner. Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions. Et ce n'était pas une façon appropriée de te comporter. »

« Tu crois que ton comportement est approprié ? » Répliqua froidement la mère poule. Alors que sa fille se mit à grogner amèrement. Jane passa le pas de sa porte pour reprendre le peu contrôle sur sa raison, et ses envies de meurtre. Hurler ne servirait à rien, elle connaissait parfaitement l'issue de l'affrontement, les deux protagonistes étant toutes deux des fortes têtes, l'une et l'autre tiendraient sans démordre leur positon. La brunette se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un café que sa meilleure amie eut la gentillesse de préparer, elle en avait vraiment besoin. Bien qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait réellement, Maura, et rien d'autre. A la place elle aurait cette discussion déplaisante.

* * *

Devant sa cafetière, la brunette sentit derrière elle le regard lourd de sa mère. Cela lui importait peu. Elle voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible.

« C'est parce que je n'aimais pas Charles que tu me fais subir cela ? » Commenta subitement Angela alors que sa fille avait les yeux exorbités.

« Faire subir cela ? Ma vraiment ? C'est ainsi que tu me vois ? Ce n'est pas une sorte de rébellion, ce n'est plus de mon âge de te faire sortir de tes gonds. Certes, ton opinion m'est importante…mais pas cette fois-ci. J'aime Maura et je croyais que tu l'aimais aussi comme une seconde fille. Je ne te comprends vraiment pas. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourna pas rond chez toi ? J'aurai imaginé plus de bonheur, compréhension. Cette personne est parfaite, elle a le coeur sur la main, elle t'a aidé quand tu n'avais plus de toit sur la tête, elle a toujours été là pour notre famille pour nous soutenir, et maintenant tu la rejettes ? » Réprimanda Jane en repoussant sa tasse de café sur le comptoir de sa cuisine, elle était trop nauséeuse pour le boire maintenant. Une chose était certaine, la représentante de la loi n'allait certainement faire aucune concession. C'était sa vie après tout. Elle la menait comme elle le souhaitait.

« Oui j'aime Maura comme une autre fille, mais tu devais faire de même. »

« Je ne peux pas la considérer comme ma fille, elle a presque le même âge que moi. » Remarqua ironiquement la brunette en roulant des yeux.

« Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Tu devais voir Maura comme une soeur ! Et ce que j'ai vu…je ne peux cautionner, notre église ne l'accepte pas ! Tout comme dieu et moi !»

« Tu veux dire être lesbienne ? J'ai cru que tu voulais simplement mon bonheur ? »

« Oui je le veux mais pas avec…avec.. »

« Maura ? Ou une femme ? Maura n'est pas n'importe qui et tu le sais très bien. Elle est parfaite, elle mérite même mieux qu'une personne sans argent et intérêt que moi. »

« Nous allons voir le prêtre Michael, il saura résoudre ce problème. Je suis convaincue qu'il a la solution, et après tout ira bien ? » Se persuada la matriarche Rizzoli qui avait préparé toute la rencontre dans sa tête ainsi que les remarques.

« Non mais tu te moque de moi ? Tu veux que j'aille me faire exorciser ? J'ai cru que tu serais ravie pour moi et Maura, nous sommes finalement heureuses, mais je me suis bien trompée sur ton compte. Va t-en ! » Ordonna sèchement la fan des Red Sox.

« Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas me jeter ! Je suis tout de même ta mère ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait Maura ! »

« Rien du tout, c'est entièrement de ta faute. Tu n'acceptes pas ce que je suis, et j'en ai marre des critiques. J'ai déjà vécu cela lorsque j'ai dit que j'ai voulu devenir détective. Ou que durant mon enfance tu me forçais à porter des robes parce que soit disant je ne suis pas féminine. Maintenant j'en ai assez. Tant que tu ne présentes pas tes excuses à Maura et moi-même, je ne veux plus te voir ou parler. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là…j'ai besoin de ma mère…mais si tu ne veux pas être à mes côtés…alors je ferais avec…si tu changes d'avis alors la porte sera ouverte à toute discussion...mais je sens que c'est impossible avec la mentalité que tu as en cet instant...»

« Jane… »

« NON ! »

« Je ne changerai pas d'avis. C'est plutôt à toi de changer ! » Termina de manière obstinée Angela qui prit la sortie de l'appartement. Sa fille furieuse et presque en crise de nerf tant que les larmes embrumèrent sa vision, attrapa sa tasse de café et la balança contre le mur.


	3. Chapitre 2 Notre monde à nous deux

**Chapitre 2 Notre monde à nous deux.**

Jane prise dans la tourmente était dans un état de grande fragilité, elle se dirigea vers la morgue le coeur lourd, elle n'aura jamais imaginé qu'elle se fâcherait à ce point avec sa mère. Cela la peina qu'elle ne comprenne pas ses sentiments, ou même la manière dont elle lui avait parlé. Elle était si heureuse d'être en couple avec sa meilleure amie, ce vide qu'elle croyait ne jamais remplir, elle avait trouvé le bonheur aux côtés de la légiste. Elle avait imaginé qu'Angela serait plus ouverte d'esprit. Toutefois, elle sut quand cela la concernée de près, c'était différent. Elle se remémora de cette affaire qui avait incriminée sa meilleure amie de meurtre, sa mère n'avait pas hésité à donner une vidéo qui compromettait l'innocence de Maura, et cela l'avait envoyé par la suite en prison. Et elle avait prétexté qu'elle l'avait fait pour son bien ? Oui, la protagoniste le savait qu'elle aurait pu faire une obstruction à la justice pour protéger son amie, et elle n'avait pas peur des conséquences soit la prison ou perte de son badge. Elle se rappela un autre moment de sa vie, par exemple lorsqu'elle avait annoncé à sa famille qu'elle voulait être détective, c'était la totale désapprobation, on ne l'avait pas soutenu à son choix, même aujourd'hui ses parents étaient toujours hésitants.

Ouvrant la porte de la morgue, Jane sortit de sa morose pour se radoucir à cette image qui égaya sa maussade journée. Le sourire qui explosa son visage d'amour, elle vit sa compagne agglutiner sur son ordinateur. Approchant à pas de loup derrière sa proie sans défense et inconsciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, la brunette put distinguer sur l'écran, le site en ligne de vente de chaussure.

Les yeux presque sortant de leurs orbites par la somme dépensée par Isles, la détective crut s'écrouler sur le sol. Toute sa garde-robe ne faisait pas un prix aussi exorbitant. Serrant dans ses bras la compulsive de l'achat, elle passa délicatement ses doigts dans cette soyeuse chevelure afin de la mettre sur le coté, puis elle embrassa tendrement sa nuque.

« Bonjour mon -aaaaarg... » Grogna Rizzoli n'ayant pas le temps de placer ses salutations qu'elle reçut en retour de son geste de grande tendresse, quelque chose de plus brutale, c'est-à-dire un bon coup de boule arrière. Elle se recula en titubant légèrement se tenant le nez et la bouche émettant un grognement exagéré de douleur. Elle aimait avoir toute l'attention de sa bien aimée, et la voir paniquer pour son bien être, la mettait dans une joie indescriptible.

« Hé bien quel accueil ! Il faut réellement qu'on fasse quelque chose pour ton romantisme... qui casse l'ambiance et là mon visage. »

« Oh Jane...je suis sincèrement désolée ! Pardonne moi ! Laisse-moi regarder si tu n'es pas blessée. » Réalisant la portée de son geste, Isles s'excusa en se levant de sa chaise pour observer le visage de sa meilleure amie qui le cachait toujours derrière ses mains pour dissimuler un large sourire. La brunette tenta tant bien que de mal de rester impassible.

« Maur ce n'est rien, j'ai connu pire dans mon métier et même avec mes frères. Nez, cotes, jambes, bras cassés. Plusieurs balles dans le corps, euh…quoi d'autres ? La liste est assez longue …mais je peux dire que tu as la tête dure ! »

« Alors montre-moi ton visage pour que ça me rassure un peu… »

« À une seule condition. » Proposa l'italienne de manière taquine.

« Jane…tu n'es pas une enfant ! » Réprimanda avec le sourire la châtain qui mit ses mains sur ses hanches pour se montrer plus imposante et dure, mais avec échec face à son amusement.

« Oh je sais…mais c'est une partie de ta faute si nous en sommes là…donc ta réponse ? »

« Tu es impossible. » Souffla amuser la légiste qui se laissa entraîner sans résistance à ce petit jeu. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle adorait ces moments de complicité. Elle était la seule à voir a brune aussi enfantine, cela lui changeait de sa froideur et sérieux dû à son métier.

« Oui c'est un de mes nombreux charmes. Alors ? »

« D'accord, que veux-tu ? »

« Que tu fasses un bisou sur mon bobo. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais tu es une enfant. Tu devrais avoir honte. » Maura voulait se montrer autoritaire et sérieuse mais elle ne put en voyant le regard de chien battue de on amie, elle se mit à rire, ce que trouva le plus beau des sons pour la détective, dont la joie atteignait son paroxysme.

« Je n'ai pas honte, surtout si j'ai un bisou ou deux…peut être même plus selon la gravité de ma blessure insoutenable en douleur. »

« Montre. » La brune retira sa main, le docteur Isles vit des rougeurs mais rien de grave, que ce soit nez cassé ou des marques de sang. Elle s'approcha de la brunette qui mit ses mains dans la longue chevelure miel et la légiste murmura lascivement à son oreille :

« Jane pas ici, quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre. » La dite observa les environs puis fixa un peu plus loin le cadavre sur la table d'autopsie couvert d'un drap blanc.

« Je ne pense pas que cela puisse le déranger ou alors ce serait une belle image avant son autopsie. »

« Jane ! » Réprimanda faussement choquer son amie qui lui pinça sa taille.

« Je ne te demande pas qu'on face des choses…inappropriées…bien que cela ne nous ait pas gênée auparavant...mais-» Ne pouvant finir sa phrase, Jane ressentit une paire de douces lèvres s'emparer follement des siennes. Par réflexe et parce que c'était naturel d'avoir ce geste, elle serra dans ses bras sa meilleure amie pour la ramener contre elle. Une valse taquine débuta puis plus endiablée, laissant presque à court de souffle les deux danseuses. Puis elles entendirent quelqu'un tousser, surprises, elles s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre prisent par la torpeur d'être découvertes...de nouveau. Il fallait vraiment qu'elles se contrôlent. Et elles virent Frost accompagner de Frankie. Nos deux amies ne sachant où se cacher dirent face aux détectives qui détournèrent le regard.

« Oh euh…nous sommes désolée…nous reviendrons plus tard…Vous pouvez continuer... enfin...ça ne nous concerne pas... » Et ainsi les deux hommes fuirent de la morgue sous les rires de Jane qui elle vit que son frère ainsi que son partenaire se percuter l'un contre l'autre, puis ils allèrent presque tomber par terre par leur fuite. N'était-ce pas étrangement un air de déjà vu ?


	4. Chapitre 3 Se battre pour

**_Chapitre 3 Se battre pour ce que l'on veut…_**

S'étant de nouveau faite surprendre par des témoins, Jane et Maura ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sentir comme des adolescentes, dont on découvrait une relation secrète ou même interdite. Tout le monde allait le savoir si elles ne faisaient pas preuve de plus de subtilité mais surtout de discrétion. La brunette ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Ressentant une claque à son bras, l'italienne observa froisser son amie.

« AIE ! Pourquoi tant de haine ? »

« Ce n'était pas amusant, maintenant on va savoir pour nous deux ! »

« Et alors, un jour ou l'autre tout le monde le saura pour nous deux. »

« Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on sache pour nous ? » Questionna surprise Isles qui s'attendait à ce que sa moitié soit plus réservée sur leur sexualité. Elle avait entendu que Jane avait été victimiser par le passé par certains de ces collègues, car elle avait l'image de la lesbienne garçon manqué. Et sa famille était catholique. Donc l'homosexualité était un sujet difficile pour elle de s'exprimer.

« Non, je t'aime pourquoi devrais-je le cacher ? Après je ne vais pas le crier au commissariat, mais je n'ai pas honte d'être avec toi. Je suis simplement chanceuse. Et puis ce ne sont pas n'importe qui, ces personnes je les fais entièrement confiances. Ils ne vont pas ébruiter ce qu'ils ont vu. Enfin...je me chargerai personnellement de ce petit détail. » Sourit Rizzoli en serrant de nouveau dans ses bras son amante qui se contenta de se caler confortablement, sa tête était collée contre la clavicule de la détective qui inspirait la chevelure parfumée de sa bien aimé.

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable…qu'on reprenne notre initiale relation amicale… c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux…pour le moment ce n'est pas sérieux et-»

« Quoi ! Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ?» Coupa peiner mais surtout furieuse l'italienne qui repoussa au loin son amie. Celle-ci semblait aussi accablée par ses mots, cependant la détective vit de la sincérité dans son regard…est-ce que leur relation la tourmentée ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas évoqué auparavant ces doutes ?

« Non, j'y ai pensé cette nuit… »

« C'est pour cette raison que tu filtrais mes appels, ou que tu ne répondais pas quand je frappais à ta porte ? »

« Jane...je suis désolée...mais je devais réfléchir... c'est une erreur d'être en couple…selon les statistiques bien que 30 % des couples se rencontrent au travail mais plus de d'un tiers se séparent de façon houleuses. »

« Pas toi aussi ! Aussi je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ces statistiques à la noix sur notre relation amoureuse ! » Hurla désemparer la détective qui tapa furieusement du pied le sol. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa moitié veuille rompre ainsi leur relation. Elle savait que cela pourrait devenir compliqué, mais a eux deux, elles avaient vécu les pires situations possibles les rendant encore plus fortes et proches. Oui il pouvait naître des doutes, mais pas sur leur amour.

« Jane… »

« NON pas de Jane ! Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » Questionna sérieusement la brunette qui prit la discussion sur le ton d'un interrogatoire, il était aussi à son avantage, car elle connaissait bien les faiblesses de son adversaire, le plus important était qu'elle était incapable de mentir...mais l'expérience lui avait prouvé que sa suspecte pouvait omettre certaines données pour faire un mensonge par omission.

« Oui. » Avoua sans hésiter Isles avec la plus grande des tristesses défiler sur ses traits. Son interlocutrice aurait espérée une autre réponse...non une autre manière d'être exprimée cet amour qu'elles partageaient ensemble, qui semblait être aujourd'hui le pire des calvaires. Comment en étaient-elles arrivées là ? Tout avait été parfait par le passé, alors qu'a t-il pu changer en cours de route ?

« Alors il n'y a rien d'autre de plus important que nous ! »

« Je veux qu'on fasse une pause...qu'on prenne chacune de notre côté le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement sur nous. » Cette proposition n'était pas du tout au goût de la brunette, le mot 'pause' signifiait simplement une rupture retardée. C'était bien joli d'employer ces termes pour ne pas blesser l'autre, mais elle préférait la vérité directe et souvent dure, et non une ébauche gentillette qui mènerait au final à la simple souffrance pour les deux parties concernée.

« Tu sais ce que veux dire une pause Maur ? » Raisonna froidement l'italienne en s'approchant de sa collègue de travail, qui reculait de quelques pas. Oh, elle n'aimait pas cette distance, cela commençait déjà à sentir le roussi.

« Qu'on prenne notre temps pour bien réfléchir sur nous, sur la relation que nous voulons avoir, sur le faite- »

« Le faite qu'on puisse voir ailleurs sans que cela semble à de la tromperie ? » Coupa la détective à la plus grande stupéfaction de la légiste qui n'avait visiblement pas pensé à ce point de vue.

« Le faite que c'est simplement un moyen de rompre et que cela traîne à la longueur ? Tu penses que c'est ce que je souhaite ? J'en ai marre d'être compatissante, attentive ! Nous ne pouvons pas revenir à notre relation d'avant c'est beaucoup trop tard, mais aussi je ne sais pas si je serai capable de te voir seulement comme une amie…quand je te vois, j'ai envie de t'embrasser, de te dire continuellement que je t'aime, j'ai envie que tu sois nue contre moi...de te faire l'amour...que tu cries mon nom et celui de personne d'autre. »

« Alors…c'est bien ce que je pensais...il serait mieux qu'on ne se voit que comme des collègues à partir d'aujourd'hui. » Termina la châtain avec une grande résolution. Jane l'attrapa brutalement par l'avant bras, elle ne se préoccupa de la souffrance qu'elle causait à son interlocutrice, qui se laissait faire sans émettre une quelconque opposition. Acceptant son sort. Puis Maura se fit pousser violemment contre le mur, et Jane s'empara violemment de ses lèvres, la légiste se mit aussitôt à grimacer de douleur. Rizzoli se recula le regard humide, puis ajouta avec détachement qui ne la caractériser pas et qui effraya d'une certaine façon son amie :

« Comme vous voulez Docteur Isles ! Je t'ai laissé un dernier cadeau, ne voulant pas avoir des mots horribles ou même briser notre longue et importante amitié, je te marque de ma souffrance, je souhaite que tu gardes le plus longuement possible cette coupure qui est comme notre relation. » La brunette sortit de la morgue laissant s'exprimer son chagrin pour un court moment, avant de reprendre sa façade brute de policière. Quand à la châtain, toujours tétanisée pouvait ressentir un flot d'hémoglobine rouge rouler progressivement de sa lèvre fendue à son menton.

« Je n'ai pas le choix Jane, pardonne-moi... » Hoqueta en sanglotant le médecin qui s'écroula sur le sol, qu'importe si cela froissait ou salissait sa robe, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.


	5. Chapitre 4 voir au-delà de soi…

**_Chapitre 4 voir au-delà de soi…_**

Jane était tranquillement assise sur un tabouret au bar du Dirty Robber en compagnie de son frère Frankie. Ils rirent et parlèrent de leur travail respectif, ainsi d'un sujet difficile pour l'un des protagonistes qui voulait à tout prix le changer.

« Alors comment ça se passe avec Maura ? » Aborda le détective, sa comparse se mit à grimacer, comment pouvait-elle définir leur relation sans s'emporter ou utiliser des propos durs ? Elle se mit soupirer en observant la mousse de sa bière disparaître lentement sur la paroi en verre. Utiliser la simplicité sans détour ?

« Que dire de palpitant ? Hum…Rien ne se passe comme le tout début. Depuis qu'on a rompu, enfin qu'elle a rompu et que j'ai accepté par dépit…elle se montre professionnelle, très attachée à son travail, on a tout perdu pour rien…je n'ai plus d'amie avec qui discuter de tout et de rien…on a plus nos soirées entre filles, elle n'ose plus venir au Dirty Robber de peur de m'y rencontrer, ou elle essaye de m'éviter en parlant avec Frost et Korsak. J'ai seulement une collègue de travail très distante…non je dirais plutôt un cyborg dépourvu d'émotion... ou la reine des morts, y a pas à dire, ce surnom lui ravi à merveille. »

« Ne dis pas cela Jane…je pense que cela va s'arranger avec le temps, tout comme les autres fois, ce n'est pas votre première dispute. » Tenta de rassurer le brun ,qui cependant n'arrivait pas à croire ses propres mots. Leur dispute était plus sérieuse et douloureuse que les précédentes, et les relations amoureuses mais surtout rupture au travail étaient difficiles à endurer.

« Je pense du contraire, on s'éloigne de plus en plus. Et ce n'est pas prêt de changer… » Réconfortant sa soeur, Frankie lui massa l'épaule et il voyait à quel qu'elle point elle sombrait sans répit dans la tourmente. Il connaissait parfaitement la situation entre les deux femmes, ainsi que l'implication désastreuse de leur mère. Il lui avait même fait la morale de ne plus s'impliquer dans les affaires des autres. Il prendrait toujours le parti de son aînée, qui était son idole. Il adorait Jane. C'était celle qui avait le plus souffert dans cette histoire. Il avait pu le constater durant ces dernières semaines, il n'aurait pas imaginé que la légiste soit aussi froide envers elle. Il en avait même était témoin visuel, elle ne la regardait même pas lors de ces autopsies, elle parlait comme un automate et sans émotion. Il n'y avait plus de sourire mais des rapports cordiaux, avec le bonjour Détective, au revoir. Il aurait imaginé qu'elle se battrait un minimum pour leur amour ou même amitié, et elle avait simplement lâchement abandonné au moindre petit obstacle. La châtain l'avait énormément déçue. Jane méritait mieux que cela. Sa soeur n'avait pas lâché le moindre espoir, les roses, petites attentions, l'appeler, se montrer courtoise, mais elle ne reçut qu'en retour une porte fermée et verrouillée à double tour, quasiment infranchissable.

Oui Isles était une personne exceptionnelle, intelligente, sophistiquée et d'un grand professionnalisme dans son travail, mais du côté coeur ,c'était l'opposé. Maintenant Frankie fit tout pour changer les idées de son aînée. Car il n'aimait pas la voir dans cette période à se morfondre, à ne plus manger, ou envie de rien faire à part s'enivrer de noir. C'était pire qu'avec sa précédente relation à longue distance avec Casey.

Le frère et sa soeur virent arriver leur commande, et une serveuse observa plus qu'à la normale Jane. Frankie se mit à sourire charmeusement, comment se remettre d'une relation douloureuse ? En attaquer une autre et s'amuser pour oublier. Et il ne pouvait nier que cette serveuse était charmante et sexy, totalement son genre, tout comme la majorité des clients du bar qui ne faisait que l'épier dans les moindres détailles. C'était une grande brune aux yeux clairs. Une longue chevelure châtain et bouclée comme celle de la détective, mais un peu plus dompté par des courbes plus définies par le fer à friser. Elle portait un jean gris délavé et ainsi qu'un invitant corsaire décolleter noir. Cependant elle ne faisait pas vulgaire mais sexy.

« Bonsoir, tu es nouvelle ici ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans les environs ? » Interrogea de manière professionnelle l'homme alors que la serveuse revenait pour servir d'autres boissons, la représentante de la loi se mit à rouler des yeux par la tentative peu subtile de séduction de son frère, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de sourire. Cela lui faisait du bien d'être en bonne compagnie, et non compressé dans un interminable étau qu'étaient le travail et les affaires privées, enfin tout le reste. La jeune femme se mit à sourire et à observer avec insistance Jane, la concernée ne remarqua rien du petit jeu, son regard était comme englué sur son verre, ce qui fit soupirer le brun par tant d'inattention sur le monde qui l'entourait.

« Je viens juste d'arriver il y a quelques semaines à Boston. Ainsi que dans ce travail. »

« Oh c'est intéressant. Et tout se passe bien ici ? Pas trop d'importuns pour t'ennuyer. »

« Non ça va bien. Les gens sont très gentils. Parfois un peu trop que cela frôle l'excès, mais c'est mieux que l'indifférence ou l'énervement. »

« C'est vrai. Je m'appelle Frankie et voici ma soeur aînée Jane qui est célibataire. _Jane dit bonjour à la demoiselle, je te croyais plus polie que cela_. » Souffla discrètement le brun en donnant un bon coup de coude dans les côtes de sa soeur qui sortait enfin de son univers.

« Ça fait mal ! » Souffla l'italienne en massant vigoureusement l'endroit frappé. Elle porta finalement son attention sur la serveuse, qui waouh la troubla par sa beauté indéniable, un beau visage, un regard troublant et un sourire provocateur et taquin. Elle se mit à la saluer en lui tendant aussitôt une main amicale.

« Je m'excuse mon moment d'apathie, c'est juste que j'ai eu une longue journée au boulot. Enfin tu dois aussi l'avoir vécu…enfin le soir…oui…euh…Comme l'a dit mon frère, je m'appelle Jane. » La serveuse n'hésita pas un moment à serrer la main qu'on lui proposait. Les deux jeunes femmes s'observèrent silencieusement en jaugeant ce qu'elle percevait de l'autre. Mais surtout elles étaient toutes les deux perdues dans le regard pétillant de l'autre.

« Et je m'appelle Katherine. »

« J'aime beaucoup ce nom, il est très beau. »

« Merci, celui de Jane est pas mal non plus. » Réalisant que son frère la fixait malicieusement, la brunette retira maladroitement sa main qu'elle avait un peu trop longuement gardée à celle de son interlocutrice et put entendre ses rires. Vexée, elle lui donna un coup de pied à sa jambe, le pauvre homme se plia en deux pour tenir sa jambe, cependant il se délectait énormément de la situation. Un petit coup ne l'atteignait même pas. Pour une fois, sa soeur ne semblait pas réfractaire à l'entame d'une conversation avec un/une inconnu(e). Grand changement par rapport à il y a trois mois. Un vrai animal sauvage qui s'en prenait à tout ceux qui osaient ou avait des tendances suicidaires de l'aborder.

« Enchantée. »

« Jane ! Frankie ! » Interpella une voix familière à notre frère et soeur. Jane se retourna pour accueillir son partenaire Barry et Korsak, mais elle se figea littéralement lorsqu'elle vit en leur compagnie Maura. Pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'elle se sentait moins oppressée ? Mais surtout pourquoi cette femme était venue ?


	6. Chapitre 5 sentiments incontrôlés

**_Chapitre 5 sentiments incontrôlés_**

Cela faisait plus d'une dizaine de minutes que nos protagonistes se retrouvèrent ensembles autour d'une table. La tension était plus que palpable au niveau de la brunette, qui n'avait franchement pas envie de côtoyer la légiste, elle faisait bonne figure pour les autres. Toutefois quand Isle lui adressa la parole, elle ne l'écoutait pas et se mettait à bailler outrageusement en observant sa montre. C'était puéril comme comportement, mais Maura n'avait-elle pas commencé les hostilités la première ? N'était-ce pas elle qui l'évitait comme la peste, ou lui parlait sans émotion ? Et cela pendant de longues semaines, alors jouer les meilleures amies du monde c'était hors de sa portée, elle ne pouvait jouer la comédie aussi bien que cette personne qui lui faisait malheureusement face. La conversion environnante se portait essentiellement sur les affaires en cours, ou parfois la musique.

« Docteur Isles ? » Interrompit une voix masculine. L'interpellée se retourna et se mit à sourire divinement, la jalousie s'empara en un claquement de doigt la brune, qui se concentra comme elle le pouvait sur ses main. Elle devait mettre de côté cette horrible et rongeuse émotion, cela signifiait une seule chose, elle avait encore et malgré elle des sentiments pour la légiste, qu'importent les souffrances qu'elle avait endurées.

« Tomas ? Que faites-vous là? »

« Vous pouvez me tutoyer et me nommer B.T., tout le monde le fait Mademoiselle Isles. J'ai entendu parlé de ce bar, et je voulais me détendre un peu avant des analyses poussées pour les prochaines affaires. »

« Je vois, comme vous le souhaitez, désolée pour le vouvoiement, c'est plus fort que moi. Mais venez vous asseoir avec nous. On serait ravi de vous avoir. » Elle parlait seulement pour elle, car la brunette n'était pas enthousiaste, elle se mit à grimacer de déplaisir, ça allait durer combien toutes ces politesses, très peu pour aller directement au lit. Et c'était un spécimen de choix pour l'acte de procréation, les bébés des deux surdoués du genre humain, feront certainement des génies et grands prix nobles.

L'homme d'une trentaine d'année, d'au moins un mètre quatre-vingt, blond aux yeux noisette était le nouveau stagiaire/assistant de la légiste en chef. En plus d'être charmant, il était très intelligent. Il serait parfait avec la légiste...une remontée désagréable de bille envahissait sa bouche, cela rendit plus que nauséeuse la détective.

Jane se mit à serrer des poings à en craquer les articulations à cette situation grotesque qu'elle devait endurer malgré elle, elle remarquait que Maura se mit ouvertement à draguer son nouvel assistant de laboratoire. Elle lui souriait à chacune de ces remarques, elle riait à ces blagues nullissime, parfois même, elle osait lui toucher tendrement l'avant bras, comme si il n'y avait aucun spectateurs pour supporter cette affligeante mascarade. Elle avait réellement envie de dire ces quatre vérités, ça l'amusait à ce point de la torturer ainsi ? Même Korsak et Frost s'étaient mis en retrait en sentant une forte pression.

La brunette sentit la main réconfortante de son frère sur son dos, il lui souffla si ils devaient partir autre part. C'était probablement ce que voulait la légiste, elle ne voulait pas fuir. Ne pas lui donner cette chance de l'humilier… de montrer que c'était elle la plus faible. Alors pour se distraire de ces conversations scientifiques qui lui fit piquer du nez, mais surtout envie de se pendre avec les branches de menthe qui se trouvait en face d'elle. La fan de sport observa les autres clients qui sont se saoulés; seuls, avec des amis, ou certains draguaient. La brune attarda aussitôt son attention sur la jeune et jolie serveuse.

Cela la surprit même d'avoir de telle pensée pour une femme, ce n'était pas qu'elle ne pouvait trouver une autre femme belle, toutefois sa gêne se porta sur son attirance. Depuis la châtain, elle n'avait jamais regardé une autre femme de cette façon. Des hommes oui. Sortant de sa contemplation, la brunette entendit vaguement qu'on la nommait. Embarrassée de laisser tergiverser son esprit, elle vit que tous la fixaient.

« Euh...qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« On pourrait dire de même. Nous disions que tu semblais perdue dans tes pensées, veux-tu les partager avec nous ? » Suggéra Frost qui avait vu l'intérêt peu discret de sa collègue sur la serveuse et s'en délectait avec la participation du frère Rizzoli, qui semblait remettre une couche.

« C'est vrai Janie. Dis nous ce qui te met dans un tel état de béatitude et franchement niais. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça niais ?» S'exclama sur la défensive la détective de Boston alors que toute l'attention se portait sur sa personne. Boudeuse, elle se retourna puis observa de nouveau les clients.

Le garçon manqué laissa de nouveau son esprit dévier sur Katherine, mais cette fois-ci elle semblait énervée. Un client un peu trop amical la scrutait dans les moindres détailles ses formes et sans aucune honte. Certains hommes ne se souciaient pas de leur comportement auprès des femmes. Elle connaissait parfaitement ce sujet. Et ce qui la outra, c'était la main baladeuse qu'elle voyait bouger. L'employée de Dirty Robber tenta de garder un visage serein malgré les circonstances désavantageuses, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. La serveuse avait été amenée de force sur les jambes de l'importun. Elle tenta de s'échapper de cette prise qu'il avait sur elle, mais elle n'eut pas longtemps à résister car un samaritain de l'identité de Jane Rizzoli lui était venu à son secours en une fraction de seconde. Attrapant le poignet du malotru, elle le retourna derrière lui, l'homme éméché se mit à hurler de douleur et à se débattre pour s'extraire. Mais son adversaire était impitoyable face à ce genre d'individu. La serveuse remarqua qu'il y avait moyen de fuite, se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna. L'ivrogne allait frapper l'italienne, mais la dite lui tordit encore plus fortement le bras. Ses amis arrivèrent à sa rescousse bien qu'elle n'en ait visiblement pas besoin, se chargeant avec brio de cet importun, qui dorénavant était accompagné, et cela en direction de la sortie. L'italienne fut fière, mais surtout heureuse d'avoir eu un peu d'action dans cette soirée qui se profilait comme barbante de sa part.

Jane se mit à rougir quand elle sentit de douces lèvres se déposer délicatement sur sa joue. Se retournant surprise, elle mit à sa main sur sa joue enflammée, et vit à ses côtés une reconnaissante Katherine.

« Merci mon héro. » Korsak riant par ce spectacle vit du coin de l'oeil Maura presque effondrée en train de silencieusement et boire cul sec son verre, pour ensuite se resservir pour la troisième fois du vin.


	7. Chapitre 6 Nature des émotions humaines

**Chapitre 6 Nature des émotions humaines**

« Pourquoi ce baiser ? » Bégaya la représentante de l'ordre toujours sous le choc. Certes ce n'était pas un bisou sur la bouche, mais cela l'avait tout de même prise au dépourvu. Plus qu'elle ne le croyait.

« Peu de femme prendrait de cette façon la défense d'une autre et cela de manière si téméraire. C'est pour te remercier, c'est tout. »

« Ah…d'accord, ce n'est rien, c'était normale de vous aider. » Ria nerveusement la brune toujours embarrasser.

« Tout comme vous remercier. Et puis je dois l'avouer que c'était très sexy. Mon coeur était tout chamboulé. » Rizzoli sentit encore des rougissements par ces paroles directes, et qui pourtant semblaient d'une grande sincérité. Déglutissant péniblement, elle ne savait comment répondre. Des remerciements ? Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle n'eut besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps, son interlocutrice s'excusa poliment pour prendre une nouvelle commande. Jane se dirigea à sa table, et vit Maura la fusiller du regard.

« Quoi ? » Croassa celle-ci pas particulière avide de connaître les pensées de la légiste. Elle se demandait même, pourquoi elle avait de sa propre initiative ouverte la discussion.

« Depuis quand tu flirtes avec les femmes ? J'ai cru que tu n'étais pas sexuellement attirée par le sexe féminin. À envoyer de mauvais messages, cette personne pourrait se méprendre. »

« Peut être c'est que je souhaite, non qu'elle se méprenne…mais que je suis vraiment intéressée par elle. Et puis je ne te juge pas quand tu t'accroches en chaleur à B.T. (celui-ci était parti entre temps) Moi aussi j'aimerai avoir de la compagnie ce soir. » Whooouh mince… pensèrent les autres protagonistes présent autour de la table, ils ne souhaitaient pas être au milieu de ces tigresses. Et ils se sentaient de trop, mais surtout pas partant à avoir plus de détail.

« Je m'accroche pas en chaleur à B.T., c'est seulement un ami. Et puis cela ne te concerne en rien. » Riposta d'une octave plus aiguë Isles qui n'aimait pas ces insinuations discréditant.

« Alors arrête de te mêler de mes affaires, et je ferai de même avec les tiens ! Je te signal que c'est toi qui m'as repoussé ! Alors laisse-moi tranquille ! Addition s'il vous plaît ! » Cracha en colère la détective. En quelques secondes, la serveuse qui était intéressée par l'italienne était venue et lui donna un ticket.

« Je préfère que ce soit Jane qui garde le ticket. » Déclara souriante l'employée du bar, alors que la concernée fut surprise.

« Je dois alors payer pour tout le monde ? Je ne crois pas que mon salaire puisse me permettre cette folie; bien que cela plaise déjà la majorité. Si c'était un billet gagnant de loterie, ce serait différent. » Plaisanta la concernée.

« Non j'ai mis mon numéro de téléphone sur le papier au cas où tu voudrais m'appeler pour qu'on se voit après le travail. Tu pourrais me faire visiter la ville ou d'autres choses. Mais si tu veux les utiliser pour le loto, c'est comme tu le souhaites Mademoiselle la sexy et téméraire détective. » Écarlate, Jane vit effectivement qu'il y avait un numéro de téléphone au rouge à lèvre, elle entendit des sifflements de la part de ses collègues. Ce qui l'embarrassa encore plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir flattée. D'habitude cela l'ennuyait d'être abordé par les femmes, elle se disait hétérosexuel, maintenant c'était différent.

« Est-ce vraiment professionnel de séduire les clients ? » Commenta sèchement la légiste, sous l'air incrédule des autres protagonistes qui se turent lorsque la serveuse et Isles se défièrent du regard. Quand à la brunette, elle fut outrée par le comportement de sa collègue de travail, pourquoi se prenait-elle de faire de tel jugement ? Elle n'avait aucun droit de faire la morale ! Surtout pas elle !

« Parfois ça vaut le coup de le faire. Et puis si ça ne marche pas, j'aurai au moins tenté ma chance, je ne regretterai pas. » Répondit poliment la serveuse en faisant un clin d'œil à sa potentielle conquête qui souriait ravie de la réponse, elle n'avait peur de rien cette femme, et cela lui plaisait. Et l'aînée des Rizzoli avait copié le numéro de téléphone de Katherine sur son répertoire téléphonique, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçus de ceux qui étaient autour. Ne s'attendant pas à ce que leur collègue accepte les avances d'une femme, bien qu'elle soit très charmante.

« Et puis la personne qui parle de moralité n'est pas un exemple à prendre, flirter avec des collègues et même avoir eux avec des relations et les repousser. » Remarqua aigrement Frankie qui mangea des pistaches; puis il fixa la châtain qui semblait coupé dans son élan, mais surtout honteuse. Un malaise s'installa soudainement, l'italienne décida de payer la part de son addition, et les autres firent de même. Puis elle s'en alla en souriant à Katherine qui rendit son geste, Jane en compagnie de son frère qui souriait de toutes ses dents en attrapant par l'épaule celle de sa sœur.

« Quoi ? » Grommela la brunette qui avait une forte idée du sujet de conversation.

« Un vrai Casanova, tu ferais presque pâlir Tommy si vous sortiez draguer ensembles. Je suis contente de retrouver ma petite soeur. La battante, l'ironique et amusante Rizzoli. Maura ne sait pas quoi elle perd en te laissant. Et puis cette serveuse est vraiment charmante. »

« Frankie…je ne cherche pas à avoir une relation amoureuse. »

« Oh…si tu t'amuses c'est bien aussi. » Suggéra le brun sous l'air choqué de Jane qui lui claqua l'arrière de sa tête. Toutefois son air narquois resta gravé sur ses traits.

« Non, je ne parlais pas de ce genre d'amusement ! C'est juste que c'est bien d'avoir une personne avec qui parler, ou d'autres connaissances que celle du travail. »

« Hum…mais c'est la première fois que tu te laisses draguer par une femme. Ou même qui tu laisses une possibilité de t'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est déjà beaucoup…»

« …je ne peux promettre rien… »

« Je le sais. Et puis si tu n'es pas intéressée, tu pourras toujours me donner le numéro de Katherine. »

« Quoi ? Non ! »

_Pendant ce temps, du côté d'Isles._

La légiste dans un état bien visible d'ébriété était en train de tituber en levant les bras en l'air...pour prendre de l'air… Elle allait presque tomber, mais Frost la retient à temps à sa chute. La châtain s'accrocha contre lui. Inquiet, Korsak avait décidé de l'amener chez elle en personne, mais Barry lui dit qu'il allait s'en charger. Tout les deux en tête à tête, Maura se mit à rire amèrement.

« Vous avez vu à quel point Jane et cette garce était en train de se dévorer du regard, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas…car on ne peut dévorer une autre personne avec ses globes oculaires… bien que dans certains pays, la consommations animale des yeux n'est pas étrangère contrairement à notre idéologie de l'alimentation…»

« Que cherchez-vous Docteur Isles ? » Questionna le noir américain qui fut d'une grande écoute, il savait que sa partenaire ainsi que la légiste étaient en froid pour des raisons qui lui était inconnu, il ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans une autre qui ne le concernait pas. Mais quand il voyait ces deux amies être autant meurtries, il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux.

« Rien… »

« Maura. » Insista l'homme en lui touchant l'épaule pour la réconforter quand il entendit des tremblements dans sa voix.

« Je veux…je l'ai toujours voulu…mais les circonstances ont pris une tournure que je n'ai pu contrôler…j'ai essayé d'en avoir le strict contrôle…cependant cela s'est retourné contre moi… »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je suis en train de perdre Jane… »

« Mais non, elle est toujours votre amie. Qu'importe ce que vous avez endurées. Tout finira bien comme d'habitude. Et vous rirez de la situation dans le futur. »

« Et je ne le veux pas…je veux qu'on soit de nouveau un couple comme avant…avant qu'Angela intervienne… que je lui accorde cette demande qui me tue…j'aime tellement Jane…»

« … Maura…»


	8. Chapitre 7 Difficiles changements

**Chapitre 7 Difficiles changements**

Cela fit plusieurs jours que Maura et Jane avaient repris des relations amicales, comme cela était avant leur déboire amoureux. Ce n'était pas la châtain qui avait fait le premier pas, mais c'était à son grand étonnement Rizzoli. Celle-ci se montrait plus entreprenante, plus joviale au travail, et nombreux de leur entourage avait remarqué ce changement d'humeur. Disant que c'était à cause de l'amour ? Bien que cela soit mal de le penser, Isles ne voulait pas voir son ex dans un tel état de bonheur. Car elle en avait parfaitement conscience de la cause de ce revirement. C'était probablement par l'intermédiaire de cette personne, dont elle ne voulait pas évoquer le nom tant que cela la blessée. Il semblerait que Jane soit devenue de plus en plus proche de cette serveuse. En parlant de la détective, celle-ci venait de débouler dans la morgue avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Le médecin rendit son geste, bien qu'elle sache au fond d'elle qu'elle n'était pas l'instigatrice de cette joie.

« Alors Maura, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de particulier sur ce corps ? » Questionna la policière en observant attentivement le cadavre posé sur la table d'autopsie, ne rencontrant que silence, la brunette fixa son interlocutrice qui la dévisageait. Prise à l'acte, l'accroc en achat de chaussure de marque baissa rougissante sa tête sur son travail. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer de loin, bien que Jane n'en avait pas conscience. Probablement à cause de ses propres préoccupations dont elle ne faisait malheureusement plus parties.

« Ou devrais-je dire y a-t-il quelque chose de particulier sur mon visage ? Quelques conseilles pour que j'ai une peau plus lisse ou sans défaut. Il doit y avoir du boulot. » Taquina l'italienne de manière joviale, se remémorant des discussions privilégiées avec son amie lors de ses rendez-vous amoureux, qui finissait en fiasco parce qu'elle sortait son jargon médical à ses prétendants.

« Non il est vraiment parfait et sans aucun défaut. Tu as toujours été magnifique…parfaite...»

« …ah…merci…était-ce de l'ironie ? Tu t'améliores de jour en jour. Mais fais attention de ne pas me battre sur mon terrain, je suis très hargneuse. » Ria Rizzoli avec un clin d'œil malgré qu'elle sentit son cœur battre à rythme effréné par un tel compliment venu un peu de nulle part. Maura allait avouer que non, elle était incapable de lui mentir…enfin…ouvertement… mais elle fut interrompue par le téléphone de Rizzoli. Son visage s'illumina aussitôt, et le cœur de Isles s'engouffra encore plus dans les profondeurs du chagrin.

« Il n'y a rien à dire sur le corps ? Tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre qui pourrait nous donner un indice sur l'assassin ? A part ce sable qui ne provient que dans les terrains de construction de la côte ? » Continua professionnellement Jane.

« …Non…toujours les mêmes éléments. Je vais faire d'autres tests plus approfondis. Je te préviens quand j'aurai de nouveau résultat. »

« D'accord. Je vais y aller alors ! »

« Jane ? »

« Oui » Répondit la concernée présentant toute son attention sur son interlocutrice qui se perdit dans une marrée chocolaté qu'elle souhaitait s'en couvrir à s'en noyer entièrement.

« Je…suis désolée… »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu n'as rien trouvée pour le moment. Je sais que tu fais tout ton possible pour nous aider. Allez, je te laisse tranquille. À plus tard. »

« Non…je ne parlais pas pour cela mais d'autre chose…ce n'est pas grave…oublie… »

« D'ac…cord… ? »

« Est-ce que tu vas manger à midi ? » La brune se mit à froncer des sourcils ne comprenant plus rien à la situation ou la direction de la discussion, cependant elle fit extraction pour ce concentrer sur la demande.

« Ah oui. Pas longtemps à cause de notre affaire. »

« Tu voudrais venir avec moi. Nous…je veux dire…Frost, Korsak et moi ? » Questionna la légiste avec espoir. Mais il se désintégra littéralement quand elle vit l'air désolée de son interlocutrice.

« Je suis désolée…mais ce n'est pas possible aujourd'hui, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu avec Katherine…peut être une prochaine fois ? »

« Katherine…la serveuse du Dirty Robber ? »

« Oui, elle est aussi assistante sociale. »

« Oh. Il semblerait que vous êtes très proches toutes les deux…à quel point ? Est-ce que vous êtes amies…ou plus ? » Interrogea Isles sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en arrêter. Cela lui fit souffrir de sortir ses mots, mais elle avait ce besoin irrépressible d'en savoir plus, ça la rongeait de l'intérieur de ne pas connaître la réalité.

« Maura…je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne chose que nous en parlions…certes nous avons retrouvées une relation cordiale, mais c'est resté très fragile…tout peut bousculer en pire. Je ne demanderais pas non plus tes relations. Et je ne le souhaite pas le savoir…pas pour le moment. Tu comprends mes craintes ? Peut être plus tard ces discussions ? »

« Oui…je m'excuse…j'aurai dû y penser plus tôt… »

« Non ce n'est rien. Je dois vraiment y aller où je serai réellement en retard. » La fan des Red Sox s'en alla. Et Maura réalisa qu'elle sentait un picotement irrégulier à l'intérieure de sa main. Sa main était ensanglantée, elle s'était coupée la paume de sa main avec son propre scalpel. Elle ressentit comme un soulagement, et enfonça encore plus profondément cette lame qui servait à découper des tissus humains. La douleur ne semblait pas la toucher, ce fut même le contraire. Celle de son cœur était plus forte.

« Maura chérie, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » La dite dans un grand trouble émotionnel n'avait pas réalisé la présence d'une personne tierce personne à sa morgue. Elle vit la personne et semblait dépérir encore plus.

« Mère ? Que faites-vous là ? » Bégaya la châtain dont un écho de métal percuta l'air. La légiste était sortie de sa stupeur en faisant tomber sur le sol la lame couverte de son liquide carmin. Constance se rua aux côtés de sa fille, et vit le résultat infligé à sa main qui ne cessait de convulsionner. Par instinct maternel, Madame Isles chercha un bandage de fortune dans l'environnement. Mais n'en trouva pas. Alors cherchant dans ses poches, elle prit un mouchoir blanc et couvrit la plaie béante.

« Maura, pourquoi t'aies-tu infligé cela ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, dis le moi par pitié. » Implora Constance angoisser de voir sa fille qui ne régissait plus à ce qui l'entourait. Le regard vide, Maura déclara sombrement :

« Si je vous le disais, vous ne voudriez plus me parler…vous me détesterez...j'ai déjà tellement perdue…je ne sais pas si je le supporterai encore… »


	9. Chapitre 8 Question de confiance

**_Chapitre 8 Question de confiance_**

« Maura. » Interpella la mère Rizzoli, la légiste s'arrêta abruptement dans sa marche vers la sortie du commissariat, puis elle affronta Angela qui semblait inquiète quand elle vit ses yeux gonflés et rougit, ainsi qu'un bandage sanglant draper à sa main droite. Ne voulant provoquer de scandale, ou se montrer désagréable, bien que c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire que de converser, Isles souhaitait au plus vite prendre la poudre d'escampette. Alors elle se contenta de rester impassible malgré les maux qu'elle endurait en silence. En finir au plus vite, était son mot d'ordre absolu.

« Que me voulez-vous madame Rizzoli ? Je suis actuellement très occupée, est-ce que vous pourriez vous dépêcher. » Ces paroles vides de chaleur perturbèrent grandement Angela, qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui porte une telle rancœur, à part ces derniers jours, où sa propre fille ne lui adressait plus la parole. Alors la femme se contenta de continuer fébrilement.

« Que se passe t-il ? Est-ce que ça va ? » La mère italienne demanda timidement ne sachant que dire pour ne pas dégénérer la situation. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'avait pas eu une réelle discussion avec la légiste. Et c'était devenu assez laborieux d'entamer une simple conversation de courtoisie.

« Cela vous intéresse t-il vraiment ? Sinon je préfère vaquer à mes occupations. »

« Bien entendue que cela m'intéresse ! »

« Elle semble avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. » Répondit Maura avec douleur, son interlocutrice ne semblait pas savoir de quoi on parlait.

« Qui ? »

« Vous le savez parfaitement de qui je parle, Jane. Vous semblez ravie de la nouvelle. » Remarqua affliger la châtain, lorsqu'elle vit le visage s'éclairait de son interlocutrice, elle avait cette remontée de ressentiment, cela lui importait pas de dire ce qu'elle avait enfoui en elle.

« Oui et c'est une femme. » Coupa abruptement les rêveries d'une grand-mère se voyant avec une horde de petit enfant. Ainsi qu'un mari qui complimenterait sa belle mère en ce qui concernait la cuisine.

« Quoi ? Mais j'ai cru enfin...je pensais... » Barbouilla à s'en perdre la mère italienne qui blêmit.

« Que Jane allait reprendre l'esprit, et par notre rupture allait se remettre dans le droit de chemin ? Qu'elle retomberait auprès d'un homme ? C'est ce que vous aviez planifié depuis le début ? Mais il semblerait que cela ne tourne pas à votre avantage, mais bien le contraire. Jane a trouvé une magnifique et jeune femme qui voit à quel point, elle aussi est merveilleuse. Cette fille est tout mon opposée, direct, joviale, sociable et trois quart de moins que mon âge...J'ai réalisé que j'avais encore tord, je ne sais pour quelle raison je cherche à ce qu'on m'aime, alors que j'avais déjà ce qu'il fallait depuis le début. Angela... je ne me retiendrai plus malgré votre demande...imploration…je sais que la situation de santé avec le père de Jane est complexe, ces précédents problèmes avec l'alcool ont évolués en cancer. Je peux comprendre que c'est dur pour votre famille, qu'il faille se serrer les coudes. Et que vous voulez le bonheur de Jane, qu'elle ait un mari ainsi que de nombreux enfants...mais...moi aussi je souffre, j'aime éperdument Jane. Et je sais que...c'était...réciproque...et je veux avoir tout cela avec elle...une famille, de l'amour, le bonheur. J'ai conscience d'être égoïste, mauvaise, et vous allez me détester...cependant me battrai pour elle, j'ai eu la bêtise de la laisser partir quand elle était Casey, je voulais son bonheur avant le mien. Mais au final vous avez raison, je suis la pire égoïste qui existe dans ce bas monde, je souhaite avoir Jane qu'importe vos ressentiments à mon égard. Si vous ne voulez plus me voir, ou vous ne me considérez plus comme de votre famille, cela m'importe peu. J'ai déjà vécu cette situation de vouloir plaire à tout prix à mes parents...et en retour je n'avais rien. Maintenant je certaine d'une chose importante, Jane est ma famille. Elle le sera dans ma vie future, je n'aurai jamais dû laisser vos mots m'atteindre dans mes doutes. »

« Et qu'en pense Constance si elle le sait vraiment ? Ou même tes proches ? » Reprocha d'un ton accusateur Angela, la légiste se mit simplement à rouler des yeux, puis se mit à sourire, elle avait pris des caractéristiques de sa meilleure amie sans qu'elle y prête attention. Elle lui manquait terriblement, c'était une épreuve d'affronter ainsi Angela; sa mère de cœur. Mais il fallait le faire coûte que coûte si elle voulait regagner le cœur de la détective.

« Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle acceptait mes choix, que seul mon bonheur compté, qu'elle n'avait pas été présente dans les moments où j'avais le plus besoin de sa présence, mais qu'elle allait se racheter au temps présent. C'est grâce à son soutien que j'ai remonté la pente. Je vais me battre. Qu'importe ce que vous direz. » S'apprêtant à partir, la châtain sentit une main la retenir doucement par l'avant bras.

« Maura. Ne fais pas cette erreur. Tu peux encore-»

« Lâchez ma fille. » Contra cinglante une voix. Angela se retourna et vit à sa stupeur Constance Isles qui se rapprocha progressivement du duo.

« Vas-y ma chérie. » Sourit l'artiste alors que sa progéniture semblait tiraillée.

« Ça ira mère ? »

« Oui. Allez vas déjeuner, je te rejoindrais dans quelques minutes. »

Voyant que Maura n'était plus dans les parages, la bourgeoise toisa son interlocutrice.

« Angela, il serait préférable que vous n'interveniez plus dans les affaires personnelles de ma fille. Bien que j'ai un profond respect pour votre famille, ainsi que vous. Je n'hésiterai pas à m'opposer contre vous s'il le faut; pour le bonheur de mon enfant. Et je n'ai pas peur de me salir les mains. »

« Alors c'est exact ce que j'ai appris à l'instant. Vous cautionnez ce genre d'agissements ? Cela ne m'étonne guère des artistes qui ont des mœurs ouverts et douteux. »

« Ce genre d'agissement ? Aimer sincèrement quelqu'un est-ce à ce point mal ? Que cela soi entre un homme et une femme, ou deux hommes ou deux femmes, c'est à ce point différent pour vous ? Et cela m'étonne d'une catholique d'être aussi intolérante. Et cette doctrine de tendre sa main aux prochains, cela ne s'applique donc pas à votre propre fille ? » Contra rêche Isles qui ne supportait plus ces préjugés. Elle saisissait mieux le désespoir de sa fille. Le pire était d'imaginer que cette personne qu'elle admirait le plus au monde, montrait un tel visage en ce qui concernait l'homosexualité. C'était pire que du fanatisme religieux, elle perdrait certainement son latin si Angela citait des versés de la bible pour appuyer ses dires homophobes.

« Je ne me permettrai pas de remettre en doute mon éducation, surtout face à une mère inexistante telle que vous. »

« Je ne peux nier avoir fait d'énorme erreur par le passé. J'aurai toujours ces remords, bien que je fasse tout pour me racheter auprès de ma fille, même cela ne soit pas suffisant, mais je me rattraperai qu'importe si cela me prend toute ma vie. Angela mon amie, prenez aussi conscience de votre erreur pendant qu'il est encore temps. Car vous allez regretter amèrement d'avoir repoussé votre unique, et merveilleuse fille. Elle n'a rien fait de répréhensible à part d'aimer. Vous allez la perdre définitivement. Non, je me trompais…vous allez perdre deux de vos filles. Car contrairement à vous, je considère Maura et Jane comme mes filles. Sur ce, je vais déjeuner avec ma fille. Au revoir Angela. » Constance dont les talons hauts claquèrent sur le carrelage du commissariat laissa une mère de famille catholique en plein doute.


	10. Chapitre 9 Affrontement du coeur

****Chapitre 9 Affrontement du coeur****

Pourquoi Jane avait l'impression de tromper Maura ? Elle ne faisait rien de mal, de plus elles étaient séparées, et cela par la décision irrévocable de la légiste. Oui elle avait toujours des sentiments profonds pour sa meilleure amie, malgré leur houleuse séparation. Bien qu'elle ne le montra pas ouvertement, elle essaya de se comporter comme le faisait sa comparse, distante. C'était simplement...plus facile. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son amie, qui contrairement à elle avait tiré un trait à une quelconque relation. Mettant de côté sa culpabilité qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. La brunette observa l'heure de son téléphone portable. Elle se prépara pour cette matinée qui allait être intéressante. Prenant rapidement une douche, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller puis elle mit à sourire divinement, son invitée était plus qu'en avance, cela ne la dérangeait guère. Elle avait hâte de la voir si tôt le matin.

« Hé ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu- » Ouvrant la porte, le sourire de la détective se fana aussitôt lorsqu'elle rencontra un visage familier.

« Est-ce que tu t'attendais à voir quelqu'un d'autre ? » Rizzoli se mit à grimacer quand elle perçut dans le ton d'Isles de la jalousie. Comme osait-elle alors qu'il y a peu elle était en train de flirter il y avait à peine quelques jours, et cela juste devant son nez avec un de ses nouveaux assistants ? Et n'avaient-elle pas décidées de ne pas s'immiscer dans les affaires sentimentales de l'une et l'autre ? Et de rester simple de neutre amie ? Était-ce si compliqué de ne pas le faire ? Oui l'inquiétude pour l'une et l'autre était toujours là. Rizzoli ne pouvait le nier, elle avait ce besoin irrépressible de protéger sa meilleure amie, qu'importent les circonstances dont elles se trouvaient.

« Oui. » Prise de cours par cette honnête révélation, la châtain se mâchouilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, signe qu'elle était vraiment stressée.

« Je peux entrer ? » Questionna hésitante la légiste en détournant son regard mal à l'aise par l'indifférence complète de l'italienne.

« Non. J'attends quelqu'un…»

« Cela ne durera pas longtemps. Promis. Je veux juste te parler...»

« Pourquoi devrais-je te laisser entrer ? Surtout maintenant ? Ne m'as-tu pas interdit l'accès de ton domicile, de notre amitié ? Parler ? N'est-ce pas ce que j'ai souhaité pendant plusieurs semaines, et tu n'as jamais voulu m'écouter…alors pourquoi devrais-je accepter ta requête ? Le travail est bien suffisant pour nous, après on pourrait voir si on arrive à redevenir un peu comme avant. »

« Jane je ne pense pas que l'on puisse retourner comme avant. Aussi je m'excuse de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. »

« Ok. Tu as fini ? Je ne te retiens pas. Si tu veux qu'on discute, alors un peu plus tard. Je serai toute ouïe. » Claqua la brunette qui ne supportait pas déjà le début de leur conversation.

« Non je n'ai pas fini Jane…Je t'aime…je t'ai toujours aimé…j'ai fait une erreur de te repousser…j'avais simplement peur…du regard des autres…mais surtout de ta famille…je ne voulais pas que tu vives la même situation douloureuse que la mienne avec ma famille. J'ai conscience ce que c'est d'être rejeté…c'est difficile à vivre même aujourd'hui. Perdre ta mère serait lourde en conséquence, et je ne veux pas que cela se produise par ma faute. Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi…»

« Alors c'est pour cette raison que tu n'as fait que m'éviter ? Que tu ne me parles plus comme avant, que je me suis soudainement retrouvée toute seule ? Que tu n'as pas partagé tes craintes alors que tu te plaignais constamment que c'était moi qui ne me confiait jamais ? Si mes frères n'étaient pas là pour me soutenir, je ne saurai pas ce qu'il advenu de moi. Tu m'as simplement abandonnée…jamais je n'aurai fait une telle erreur avec toi…et j'ai toujours imaginé que ce serait par ma faute si on aurait des difficultés de couples. Que d'une manière ou d'une autre je ferai le premier mauvais pas…»

« …Jane…j'ai fait une erreur regrettable…je ne suis pas parfaite…bien que tu penses continuellement du contraire. J'ai pas mal de doute en moi…j'ai besoin que tout soit clair…précis...et je m'en rends finalement compte que c'est moi le problème…redonne moi une nouvelle chance…je sais que je ne la mérite pas…mais-»

« Non Maura, je t'ai déjà donné plusieurs occasions en or de venir vers moi. J'ai essayé d'être patiente, de te comprendre, d'attendre que tu me parles…mais c'était moi qui avait besoin cela de ta part… » S'exclama lassa la brune en se passant sa main dans sa longue chevelure. Ne sachant comment cacher sa nervosité, elle détourna le regard vers la fenêtre de son appartement. Puis elle se mit à soupirer.

« Je…j'ai eu peur…si je te laissais entrer de nouveau dans ma vie et que tu partes de nouveau alors je n'aurai pas pu le supporter. » Avoua Isles les larmes aux yeux.

« Donc il était plus facile d'abandonner que de te battre ? Je n'en valais pas la peine de tous ces sacrifices ? C'est ce que tu me dis ? » Constatât meurtrit Rizzoli, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette conversation soit établit en ce jour, mais bien avant. Était-ce trop tard ? Elle avait l'impression que c'était le cas ? Peut être que la légiste allait finalement réaliser la peine qu'elle lui avait infligée tout ce temps. Une douce vengeance à son infinie douleur. C'était mesquin de penser de la sorte, mais lorsqu'on était blessé dans son amour propre par la personne en qui on faisait le plus confiance, il n'y avait plus aucun état d'âme. Que c'était cruel d'haïr et d'aimer à la fois une même personne.

« Non ! Je dis simplement que tu ne sais pas ce que cela fait d'être rejeté par tes proches…depuis mon enfance je n'ai connu que cela…mes parents...bien qu'ils m'offraient tout le nécessaire pour avoir une vie confortable…j'étais délaissée et seule. Je me débrouillais pour qu'ils soient fiers de moi, pour qu'ils remarquent ma présence, je cumulais les meilleures notes possibles, je cherchais à faire ce qu'ils voulaient de moi, était-ce de l'égoïsme de ressentir cela de vouloir qu'ils s'occupent de moi ? Tu sais que ma scolarité était aussi solitaire, je n'ai jamais pu me faire d'ami, des connaissances, mais sans plus. On me nommait de Maure aux rats, j'ai réalisé que c'était parce que j'étais ennuyante, bizarre. J'étais rejetée…je n'avais aucun amis…je pouvais entendre les insultes derrière mon dos…c'était une période difficile à vivre…je ne le souhaite à personne. Certes, cela m'a endurci, mais aussi rendu vulnérable avec les interactions sociales. J'ai peur qu'on se moque de moi, même aujourd'hui d'être prise au ridicule. Tu as entendu que mon surnom actuel est la reine de la mort, et ce n'est pas amical la manière dont on me nomme. Et…tu fus la seule…à m'apprécier…la véritable et étrange...moi…je n'ai jamais aussi heureuse de toute ma vie…et j'ai de nouveau tout gâcher par mes doutes…je sais que je ne te mérite pas…»

« Maura…ne te dévalorise pas autant…on fait tous des erreurs, et je parle en connaissance de cause. J'ai réalisé quelque chose d'important lorsque nous n'étions plus amies…auparavant on se raccrochait trop l'une à l'autre…et je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne chose de dépendre autant de quelqu'un. Qu'arrive t-il si on se dispute de nouveau ? On va comme à notre habitude projeter notre colère autour de nous, se montrer non professionnel ? On va s'éviter, ou l'une de nous deux va demander une mutation ? Alors on se retrouvera une nouvelle fois seules ?»

« Ça n'arrivera pas cela. » Promis la scientifique.

« Pourtant cela aurait pu arriver quand j'ai tiré sur ton père biologique. »

« Et j'ai pris conscience que j'avais tord. Jane…je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup souffrir…par ma faute il y a une fissure indélébile…mais j'ai besoin de le savoir…est-ce que tu es avec cette serveuse ? Est-ce que j'ai perdu toute chance de te retrouver ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ? »

« Je ne peux répondre à tes questions Maura, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai, cela ne te concerne plus. » Sans que la brunette ne s'attende, sa meilleure amie s'appropria ardemment de ses lèvres, c'était une approche désespérée, mais la légiste l'était totalement, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Malgré qu'il y ait eu de la résistance au début, la brune ne repoussa et céda à la facilité. Elle rendit le baiser avec une grande ferveur. De son pied, elle claqua la porte et poussa Isles contre celle-ci. La légiste passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Jane et caressa cette peau qu'elle avait rêvé à de nombreuses reprises pouvoir de nouveau posséder. Pouvoir la proclamer sienne encore et toujours.

« Maura je préfère te prévenir, si on continue, cela ne veut pas dire que nous nous remettons ensemble, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des idées sur la situation. C'est seulement du sexe et rien d'autre. En ce moment mon corps a peut être envie d'être auprès de toi mais pas mon coeur, il n'est pas prêt d'être brisé de nouveau. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu souhaites ? » La légiste dont le sexe était un acte qu'elle appréciait particulièrement, surtout avec la brunette, mais elle ne pouvait le nier qu'elle n'appréciait pas cette condition. Lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots presque étouffés de peine de la part de sa meilleure amie, son envie primaire s'évapora...

« Non…je ne le veux…pas...» Non elle ne souhaitait pas en arriver là. Un coup d'un soir, une simple passade d'adieu. Elle voulait plus qu'un partage charnel. Elle espérait les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait aller rejoindre son amante, et ne formerait plus qu'un avec les siens. Oui la châtain s'était informée sur le romantisme. Malgré la mièvrerie, elle ne pouvait douter que c'était ce qu'elle voulait auprès de sa brune. Une communion des émotions, ainsi que du physique. Elle était prête à se donner entièrement. Nos deux amies qui se fixèrent avec une lueur immense de désir, tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle et esprit. Bien que cela fût une tâche ardue tant que l'excitation flottait aux fibres de nos héroïnes qui s'éloignèrent inévitablement de l'une et l'autre. Et elles sursautèrent quand un coup distinct à la porte les ramena sur terre.

« Je suis désolée…je vous dérange ? » Questionna embarrasser Katherine sentant avait interrompu quelque chose d'important lorsque Jane ouvrit la porte. Son invitée ne savait plus où se mettre. Katherine avait mis un survêtement de sport, un pantalon melotenné gris ainsi qu'un débardeur rose et une veste grise. Et avait les cheveux en queue de cheval. La brunette sourit soulager d'avoir une échappatoire à cette discussion qui ne menait nulle part.

« Non ne t'inquiète, nous avons fini. On y va ? » Questionna Rizzoli qui eu une réponse affirmative, elle prit les clés de son appartement, elle ferma la porte puis passa devant une Isles silencieuse pour s'en aller. Cependant elle put entendre distinctement malgré le chuchotement bas :

« Je me battrai pour toi Jane…je n'abandonnerai comme la dernière fois…qu'importe le temps que cela prendra…je te prouverai ma bonne fois…mon amour...je t'aime… tu es mon âme sœur, celle que j'ai toujours attendue toute ma vie de solitude...»


	11. Chapitre 10 L'amour est un combat

****Chapitre 10 L'amour est un combat****

Cela fit plusieurs jours qu'il y eut des changements significatifs au comportement de Maura, des attentions qui se firent remarquer de la part de Rizzoli qui en obtenait toutes les faveurs, bien que celle-ci ne semblait pas apprécier, ce n'était pas dans son caractère. De plus, elle avait l'impression d'être acheté. Cependant au fond d'elle, elle se sentait réellement aimé. Toutefois, c'était un revirement beaucoup trop brusque, passer ainsi de l'indifférence à l'adulation totale. Oui Jane Rizzoli avait l'impression qu'on la courtisait par de nombreuses petites attentions qui étaient plus ou moins visible. Elle en avait fait réflexion auprès de sa collègue qui se montra sourde oreille à ses exigences d'arrêt. Elle lui avait simplement dit qu'elle voulait lui prouver son amour. Et des gestes n'étaient pas de trop, de plus cela lui faisait plaisir de lui procurer du bonheur. Cela montrait seulement que ses actes n'étaient pas illusoire, qu'elle était sincère à la reconquérir. Peu importe ce que pensait les regards extérieurs.

Alors chaque matin, la détective vouait sur son bureau un café chaud, ainsi que diverses petites douceurs. Des viennoiseries, des confiseries des plus divins au palais, des fruits. Parfois des fleures. Nombreux de ses collègues pensèrent que c'était un admirateur secret. Mais ses véritables amis savaient la provenance de ces présents, et ils ne faisaient que sourire face aux nombreux visages qu'exprimait la représentante de Boston. Surprise, embarras, flatterie, ennuie. Bien qu'elle tente de le dissimuler péniblement, l'italienne était une vraie femme qui aimait qu'on la dorlote plus qu'elle ne le montrait avec sa façade de policière dure et sérieuse. Elle était toujours l'homme de la situation, mais il y avait une autre facette qu'elle montrait que rarement aux autres. Sa féminité, son côté vulnérable et fragile.

De l'autre côté il y avait Katherine, sa relation avec elle se définissait doucement en une profonde et loyale amitié. Bien que cela ne soit en rien avec son précédent rapport amical. Ici c'était plus léger, facile à vivre. Cela aussi loin de tous les mélodrames. C'était simple et sans déconvenue notable. Un nouveau souffle bienfaiteur. Mais cela ne pouvait se comparer avec sa meilleure amie. Si elle n'avait pas encore ces sentiments profonds, sans aucun doute elle aurait laissé libre court à d'autres possibilités. Les comparaisons étaient nombreuses, Katherine aimait les sensations fortes, faire du saut en élastique, pratiquer du VTT dans les montagnes, se baigner nue dans un lac. Jane avait été traînée de droite à gauche n'ayant aucun instant de répit. Et cela la satisfaisait. Elle n'avait plus de pensée négative, elle faisait que s'amuser. Aller dans des boite de nuits à la mode, prendre des cafés à minuit. Aller à la patinoire. Et Rizzoli avait des difficultés à alterner avec sa nouvelle vie et l'ancienne. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle voulait que tout soit clair.

Jane se dirigea vers le bureau du médecin légiste avec les cadeaux que lui avait offerts celle-ci. Elle percuta tout ceux qui osaient se mettre en travers de son chemin. Par politesse et bien que ce n'était pas facile à cause de ses bras occupés, elle tenta de toquer à l'aide de son pied.

« Oui ? » Voilà une nouvelle tâche demandant de la dextérité. Avec ce même pied, la brune ouvrit la porte.

« Maura, c'est toi qui m'a laissé ces fleures, ce café ainsi que ces macarons sur mon bureau ? »

« Tu n'as pas aimé ? » Questionna hésitante la châtain.

« Hum, non c'est tout le contraire. Je n'ai jamais goûté des choses aussi délicieuses. Tout comme les autres collègues qui ont volé dans la boite…J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir un orgasme gustatif. Mais ce n'est pas le problème Maura…tu ne peux pas continuer à m'offrir tout ces cadeaux…j'ai l'impression que tu cherches à m'acheter…»

« J'ai fait les macarons ainsi que le café. » Clignant des paupières d'étonnement, Jane posa tout ce qui l'encombrait sur la table d'Isles.

« Vraiment ? Tu es une vraie cuisinière….je veux dire. Je sais que tu veux te racheter, et je t'ai finalement pardonné. Alors tu n'as pas à perdre ainsi ton temps pour me satisfaire autant. »

« Je ne perds pas mon temps Jane…j'aime faire ces choses, c'est loin d'être un fardeau pour moi. Tu t'aies toujours montré attentionner envers moi. J'ai juste voulu faire de même. Et c'est plus agréable que je l'imaginais…» Sourit Maura qui regardait avec un profond amour son interlocutrice qui déglutit difficilement. Son cœur faisant presque des bonds désordonnés et dans tout les sens dans sa cage thoracique. Alors qu'elle allait émettre une remarque son téléphone vibra tout comme celui de sa collègue. Elle avait conscience qu'elle ne pouvait l'éviter, c'était pour leur affaire de meurtre. Il fallait donc de nouveau remettre à plus tard cette conversation.

_Plus tard dans la soirée, à l'appartement de Jane Rizzoli._

La propriétaire du loft se mit à soupirer de fatigue lorsqu'elle regarda le hockey, puis elle entendit sa porte se cogner. Qui cela pouvait être à cette heure aussi avancé de la nuit ? S'extrayant de sa distraction éphémère, elle mit son chien Jo Friday confortablement sur son canapé. Puis elle rejoint l'entrée et ouvrit avec peu d'enthousiasme son domicile.

« Bonsoir Jane, j'espère ne pas vous déranger. » Bouche-bée mais surtout prise de cours par l'invité qui se tenait devant son perron, la détective ne savait comment réagir et ne put que prononcer :

« Madame Isles... » Salua poliment la brunette qui fit tout son possible pour ne pas refermer la porte par peur.

« Je connais votre relation avec ma fille. Et j'aimerai que nous en discussion. Puis-je entrer ? » Déclama sans prendre aucune pincette la bourgeoise, à la plus grande stupéfaction de Rizzoli. Maintenant elle savait de qui tenait ce trait vif et sans détour du comportement qu'avait habituellement Maura.


	12. Chapitre 11 Une question de choix

****Chapitre 11 Une question de choix.****

Jane semblait nerveuse, mais elle laissa entrer Constance et lui prit son manteau par la même occasion. Ne sachant comment réagir, Rizzoli nettoya en vitesse le canapé qui était recouvert de chips, et elle mit rapidement une couverture pour la femme de milieu aisé.

« Asseyez-vous. »

« Merci. » La brunette n'avait pas pensé à tous les cas de figure, son chien avait sauté sur les jambes de Constance qui fut surprise par la soudaine apparition du joyeux animal, qui quémanda de l'attention. La détective sous le choc, allait attraper son chien, mais Constance lui signala que ce n'était pas la peine. Cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle caressa la boule de poil qui était toujours aussi nerveuse. S'asseyant à son tour, la détective ne perdit pas un instant pour entrer dans le vif du sujet :

« Vous savez pour Maura et moi. Les nouvelles vont vite à ce qu'on dirait. Et je présume que vous souhaitez que j'y mette un terme ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a pas de quoi vous tracasser. C'est déjà fait depuis un bon moment. » Souffla fatiguer la détective, pourquoi continuait à l'assaillir de toutes ces remarques ?

« Non, j'aimerai plaider en faveur de ma fille, pour que vous compreniez pourquoi elle a agi de la sorte avec vous. Et si vous acceptez mes explications, peut être que vous verrez d'un autre œil sa demande de pardon. » Rizzoli pensa avoir mal compris ces mots, elle se resservi une gorgée de bière pour se remettre de ses émotions en furie, toujours aussi troublée par cette tirade qui paraissait trop beau pour être vrai.

« Pourquoi vous me dites tout cela Madame- »

« Constance. Vous êtes de la famille Jane. Plus que ne vous ne l'imaginez.» Coupa Isles en insistant avec un sourire bienveillant et qui se voulait maternel. La brune sentit un pincement au coeur, elle aurait aimé avoir de l'affection de la part de sa mère...quelle ironie… la personne la moins maternel, l'était au moment le plus cruciale pour elle…

« Constance, pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela ? Je veux dire, j'aurai pourtant imaginé que vous me demanderez le contraire, soit, de laisser votre fille en paix. Et vous m'encouragez à me rabibocher avec elle. N'est-ce pas un poids difficile pour votre entourage...de savoir que votre fille aime...les femmes ? » Questionna la brunette en se calant plus confortablement contre son canapé.

« J'aurai pu tenir un tout autre discours i peine de trois, quatre ans, mais quelqu'un d'avisé m'a souligné toutes mes erreurs, et tout ce que j'aurai pu perdre si je ne faisais pas attention, je croyais stupidement avoir tout pour acquis, mais en réalité ce fut une de mes désillusions, et c'est pour cette raison que je vous remercie de tout mon cœur Jane. » La dite fut de nouveau soufflée par cette révélation. Intriguée, elle tourna son regard sur son interlocutrice, et ne perçut que de la sincérité.

« Moi ? »

« Oui vous. Vous m'avez fait voir que j'aimais ma fille et cependant je ne me suis pas occupée convenablement d'elle, j'ai été peu présence dans son enfance...je me rends compte que ce temps perdu, je ne pourrais jamais le rattraper, qu'importe tout les efforts inimaginables que je puisse donner. Mais grâce à vous Jane, vous m'avez montré que rien n'est perdu, et je vous répète de même. Maura...bien qu'elle ne le montre pas, est une personne fragile, et peu sûre d'elle malgré qu'elle excelle dans son travail et plusieurs domaines. Cela intimide et rend jaloux des envieux ou prétends sa supériorité intellectuelle et financière. C'était de même dans sa petite enfance. Elle était douée dans les études, elle se livrait entièrement dans les livres. Et sa vie sociale...je pense qu'elle était inexistante. Les peu de fois où j'étais présente au domicile, il n'y avait jamais d'ami, de camarade de classe, seulement nos employés de maison...je voyais ma fille enterrée dans ses livres. Quant à ses petits copains, le peu que j'avais vu ne la rendait pas entièrement heureuse. Elle ne s'ouvrait pas aux autres, je crois même qu'elle se sentait comme un poids, un fardeau pour les autres. Que cela soit pour vous Jane, ainsi que moi. Elle a des difficultés pour s'ouvrir sincèrement, et je pense qu'aujourd'hui elle a encore ce récurrent problème. Bien que sa carrière soit accomplie…Maura ne veut pas vous blesser. Et à ce que j'ai entendu, avec votre mère c'est compliqué... » Rizzoli ne put s'exprimer par des mots et ne fit qu'acquiescer de la tête.

« Ma fille ne l'avouera jamais, mais elle pense que l'aimer vous mènera qu'à des malheurs, et que vous allez regretter par la suite d'être en couple. Et sa crainte d'abandon que nous avons créée avec son père ne fait que s'amplifier car elle vous aime éperdument, et plus que ne la jamais fait auparavant. Je l'ai vu quand elle était à vos côtés. Elle sourit librement, elle rit d'entrain, elle est épanouie. Et jamais je ne l'ai vu ainsi, même avec sa propre famille. »

« Pourtant j'ai essayé de me rapprocher d'elle, bien que cela soit seulement en amitié...et elle n'a fait que fuir...alors je suis fatiguée... » Contesta la brune défaitiste en passant sa main devant son visage attristé.

« Je peux comprendre votre frustration...mais vous n'avez pas la même vie que Maura, elle a toujours enviée votre famille...je ne peux nier que votre famille est chaleureuse, unie et je la jalouse aussi. Alors avec Angela dans le tableau et sa demande, »

« Sa demande ? » Interrompit la fan de Baseball.

« …je ne sais pas si cela est mon droit de divulguer l'information…mais ma fille avant votre dispute, avait rencontrée Angela. Elle lui a imploré de rompre avec vous à cause de la condition de santé de votre père. » Jane retient ses larmes, comment sa mère pouvait lui infliger cela ? Déjà apprendre que son père avait un cancer était un calvaire, mais en plus elle lui avait prise sa bouée de secours, son soutien dans les moments les plus difficiles. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était intolérante ? Pour la famille ? Retenant ses tremblements de frustration, la détective écouta attentivement le reste de ce qu'avait à dire son interlocutrice, qui prit son silence un signal pour continuer.

« Il était difficile pour ma fille de se battre ou de s'opposer à cette mère qu'elle idolâtrait. Surtout qu'elle ne veut blesser personne. Et cela eut un effet opposé. Vous êtes toutes les deux anéanties…» La brunette se passant délicatement les mains devant son visage tenta de rompre ses larmes. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile d'aimer quelqu'un ? Mais surtout sa meilleure amie, elle n'avait pas envisagé toutes les répercussions extérieures. Mais pas cela...

Constance, à la plus grande surprise de Jane la prit dans ses bras, elle n'imaginait pas cette femme si rigide être câline. Le geste était maladroit un peu brusque mais pas brutal ou forcé.

« La balle est dans votre camp Jane, c'est à vous de décider si vous allez ou non donner une chance à Maura. Je n'influencerai nullement votre décision. Je voulais seulement partager les points d'ombres que vous n'avez pas conscience. Et je porterai soutien à vous deux, qu'importent vos choix. » La brune fut prise de sanglot de reconnaissance quand elle entendit ses paroles pleines de réconfort.

« Merci… Constance…» Hoqueta Rizzoli qui souffla pour se calmer un minimum.

« Ce n'est rien, tu fais partie de la famille Isles. Si tu veux tu peux m'appeler maman, ou mère comme Maura. »

« On verra cela. Alors je dois vraiment boire du thé fais à base avec d'excrément de Panda ? »

« Oui c'est une coutume. » Ria Constance.

« Quelle chance, » Répondit sarcastiquement Jane qui se sentit finalement libérée de ses entraves.


	13. Chapitre 12 Par amour

Tsubaki: ah bon, sadique ce n'est pas suffisant pour me décrire? Ça va devenir péjoratif après si c'est pire.

Elyseb et Rizzles67 même combat ? Oui la suite est là.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 Par amour**

Jane devant la porte de Maura, approcha sa main de la sonnette, elle allait presque la toucher du bout des doigts sans pour autant mettre une pression, mais elle rebroussa de nouveau le chemin. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était à l'extérieur à se débattre contre cette irritante sonnerie, qui gagnait à plate couture. Cela faisait un bon moment déjà. Elle était frigorifiée, et se déplaça sur place les jambes pour se réchauffer un strict minimum. Puis d'un souffle, elle fit le geste.

L'italienne se mit à sourire timidement en voyant la maîtresse de maison, qui semblait comme tétanisée par sa présence impromptue. Puis son hôte, si elle pouvait la nommer de cette façon, lui ferma brusquement la porte au nez. Et heureusement qu'elle s'était reculée à temps, sinon elle ne donnait pas cher de son nez.

La brunette surprise par ce comportement irréaliste arqua un sourcil, sa collègue ne s'attendait visiblement pas à sa visite. Était-ce présomptueux de sa part d'être venue ainsi sans la prévenir? Mais n'avait-elle pas le choix ? Fronçant des sourcils, elle penchant la tête sur le côté, elle se mit à réfléchir à ses actions, d'un point de vue extérieure cela pouvait être perturbant. Aussi note à part, n'avait-elle pas vu la légiste porter le sweat shirt gris de la police de Boston, et de plus est le sien ? Elle avait cru l'avoir perdu...et puis si elle était 'occupée' ?

C'était probablement une mauvaise idée d'être venue. Rebroussant son chemin, la détective s'apprêtait à retourner à ses occupations chez elle c'est-à-dire dormir, quand une voix paniquée l'intercepta :

« Jane ! Attend ! » La concernée se retourna d'un coup, peut être un peu trop brusque pour sa nuque, et elle fit face à son amie qui portait un gilet pour se couvrir. La représente de la justice se mit à inspecter son interlocutrice qui s'était maquillée et coiffée ? Non…elle l'était déjà auparavant, n'est-ce pas ? Oui c'était certain, Maura Isles était toujours parfaite, même chez elle…tard...dans la nuit...

« Tu voulais me parler ? »

« Euh…oui…est-ce que je peux entrer un moment ? »

« Bien entendue, je m'excuse. Ici c'est chez toi. » La brune ne l'entendit pas de cette façon, toutefois elle n'y émit aucune rectification. Elle n'était pas ici pour attiser une bagarre. Mais avoir une conversation civilisée qui pourrait changer du tout au tout la relation des deux héroïnes, que cela soit en bien mais aussi en pire. Envahie par de tenace appréhension, Rizzoli se sentit mal dans ses chaussures lorsqu'elle rentra dans la maison de Maura. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'était pas venue ici, et elle sentait simplement comme une étrangère. Les circonstances avaient bien changées. Et ce qui l'étonna, c'était que rien n'avait changé, tout était exactement à sa place, probablement parce que la légiste était une grande maniaque de l'ordre.

« Je vais te chercher une couverture et mettre un peu plus fort le chauffage, et je vais aussi préparer du thé. Tu sembles frigorifiée. Tes lèvres sont devenues bleues. Il ne faut pas que tu fasses une normothermie ou pire une hypothermie. » Balbutia en plein réflexion la châtain.

« Maura calme-toi, je vais bien. Je te l'assure. » Mais la concernée qui s'était vêtu de sa blouse de médecin avait de nouveau disparu, cependant elle informa brièvement son invitée de s'installer confortablement où elle le souhaitait.

Rizzoli se massa les tempes de frustration, et ne sut que faire que d'attendre de nouveau, alors elle se dirigea vers le salon, un terrain neutre était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour m'instant. Peut être qu'elle aurait dû lui demander si elle voulait sortir à l'extérieur ou un café dans le coin ? À sa plus grande surprise, la télévision était sur la chaîne de sport, un match de base-ball. La fan de sport se dirigea promptement vers le canapé de cuir, et allait s'y installer pour suivre un peu la retransmission sportive. Cependant elle s'arrêta à mit chemin lorsqu'elle vit sur la table basse qui faisait face l'écran plat de la télévision, deux bouteilles de bière. Les deux boissons étaient décapsulées, et l'une d'elle a moitié bue. Il y avait donc quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais qui ? Elle n'avait remarqué personne dans les environs ? Ou de trace visible d'un autre visiteur du genre veste, manteau. Peut être que c'était un amant de la légiste qui était à l'étage, et qu'elle était en ce moment en train de le faire partir sans qu'elle le sache ? C'était réellement une mauvaise idée d'être venue. La brune prit sa veste qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de la mettre, et elle s'apprêtait à partir en douce. De nouveau Isles l'arrêta :

« Jane, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? »

« Je pense que je devrais y aller… » Répondit celle-ci d'un ton embarrasser.

« Quoi ? Non…Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Questionna attrister la légiste qui laissa presque échapper un sanglot. Jane se mit à l'observer tristement. Comment leur relation était à ce point difficile à endurer ? Un moindre faux pas, avait des conséquences presque irréparable…valait-il la coup de se battre pour revenir en arrière ? Ou changer les choses ? Oui…il fallait du moins essayer, ou moins il n'y aurait plus aucun regret.

« C'était mal venue de ma part de m'incruster ici, alors que tu as déjà de la compagnie. Je vais vous laisser tranquille, peut être une prochaine fois ? »_ Qui n'allait certainement jamais arriver._

« De la compagnie ? Mais tu es la seule personne présente ici. Ou même de la semaine…ou mois… »

« Et B.T. ? » L'italienne regretta de le demander, elle ne voulait pas savoir, c'était mieux d'être dans l'ignorance, cela faisait moins mal.

« Il n'est jamais venue ici… »

« Pourtant vous étiez très proches. » Pourquoi demandait-elle toutes ces choses ? C'était dans sa nature de détective de vouloir tout savoir…ou alors elle ressemblait malgré elle à sa mère. Cette réalisation fit aussitôt grimacer Rizzoli.

« Car c'est mon ami…et puis je devais l'aider avec Frost. »

« Frost ? » Répéta perdue la supportrice des Red Sox.

« B.T. est sexuellement attiré par Barold. Alors j'essaye de les rapprocher l'un et l'autre. Car il semblerait que ce soit réciproque. »

« Oh…Oh ? OH ! » Le temps que les informations remontèrent dans le cerveau de la brunette, la concernée se mit à rougir par l'implication donnée.

« Mais je pourrais dire de même avec Katherine. » Dit Isles avec distance.

« Ne t'inquiète pas nous sommes seulement amies. »

« Donc vous n'avez jamais eu de rapport sexuel ? » Insista sans démordre la légiste qui ne pouvaient imaginer simplement une relation amicale. Elles semblait très attirée l'une par l'autre.

« Est-ce que tu as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre pendant que nous étions séparées ? Ce n'est pas le problème Maura, on n'était plus en couple. De plus, tu as raisons, nous avons eu un petit quelque chose mais pas…enfin ce n'était pas sérieux, et on s'est rendue compte à temps qu'on recherchait seulement de l'amitié et pas plus. »

« Oh… » Se trouvant comme une paire d'idiote d'avoir assumé des choses qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Rizzoli et Isles restèrent planté sans prononcer le moindre son.

« Alors pourquoi y a-t-il deux bouteilles de bière sur la table basse ? » Accusa avec reproche le garçon manqué qui se mordit l'intérieur de sa bouche, châtiant de nouveau ces remarques. Elle n'avait aucun droit de ce comporter ainsi. Maura paraissait embarrasser.

« Cela ne me concerne en rien, je vais te laisser. Oublions que je sois venue, d'accord ? »

« Cette bouteille est la tienne ! » Coupa Isles n'ayant plus à rien à perdre, alors que son amie avait la main sur la poignée, prête à la tourner.

« La mienne ? Pourtant tu ne savais pas que j'allais venir…et je ne pense pas que tu puisses te téléporter…enfin…je ne le pense pas ? » S'enquit incrédule la brune.

« Je sais…c'est seulement…que comme tout les vendredis soir…je l'avais ouverte pour toi…malgré que tu ne sois pas là…c'est ta bière préférée…tu me manquais…alors j'ai pensé que de cette façon…tu serai à côté de moi…j'ai aussi…mis ton sweat…ainsi que la chaîne de sport...que tu apprécies généralement regarder…j'ai conscience que c'est pathétique...et que je me tourne en ridicule…mais- » Isles ne put finir qu'elle se fit engouffrer par une embrassade nostalgique. Les mains tremblantes, la scientifique laissa exprimer toutes ses émotions et se mit à pleurer.

« Jane…je suis désolée…tu m'as tellement manqué…je t'aime tellement…je ne veux plus te quitter…jamais… »

« C'est une promesse Maura ? »

« Oui. Jane…»

« Quoi ? »

« Je peux garder ton sweat…ou dois-je te le rendre ? » La concernée se mit à rire comme jamais. Combien de temps voulait-elle que cela se passe ainsi ? La détective de Boston attrapa dans ses mains le visage de son amie, malgré les ruissellements de son mascara qui teint son beau visage. Cette femme était toujours grandiose de beauté. Un doux baiser lui effleura les lèvres qui s'extrait au final d'un beau sourire.

« Garde le autant que tu le veux. »

« Et pour toi ? Je peux te garder sans jamais te rendre à quiconque ? »

« …Oui… »

* * *

_Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, j'ai été contente d'avoir pu la partager avec vous cette modeste histoire, bien que j'ai eu des remarques sur la fin qui laissé à désirer par le manque de confrontation avec Angela, j'ai voulu privilégier le Rizzles. Mais j'ai écrit un petit chapitre bonus qui est disponible sur mon journal avec l'intervention d'Angela, mais je ne le pense pas le publier ici._

_Aussi j'ai une autre histoire en tête avec nos deux héroïnes, mais beaucoup plus légère que celle-ci, et aussi accompagnée d'une vidéo pour illustrer comme pour tout ira bien. Cependant, je ne sais pour le moment si je publierai l'histoire sur fanfiction, car ce n'est pas ma priorité de le faire. Aussi j'aimerai publier sur d'autres couples, du genre Swan/Queen, Katherine/Elena et d'autre couple plus rare sur le site. _

_Donc à une prochaine fois._


End file.
